Jeritan Hati Taeoh
by Baebearies
Summary: Hanya sebuah bentuk pengaduan Taeoh pada kakek dan neneknya tentang orang tuanya.


Cast :

-Oh (Kim) Taeoh

-Oh Sehun

-Oh (Kim) Jongin (Kai)

-Kim Joonmyeon

-Kim (Do) Kyungsoo (Dio)

DONT LIKE DONT READ

TYPO EVERYWHERE

One Shoot

Suasana malam hari identik dengan ketenangan dan juga kesunyian yang banyak di manfaatkan oleh banyak orang untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah seharian berkerja, dan juga melakukan aktifitas lainnya.

Disebuah rumah kecil nan sederhana yang di huni oleh keluarga kecil yang menurut orang bahagia, terlihat seorang anak kecil berumuran sekitar 3,5 tahun baru saja keluar dari rumahnya sembari menyeret sebuah koper kecil berwarna pink.

"Ukh.. Taeoh cebel, Taeoh pucing dicini! Taeoh mau pelgi aja" ucap anak itu sembari menyeret koper kecilnya

Langkah kecil anak bernama Taeoh itu berhenti ketika sampai di depan gerbang rumah, mata bulatnya menyusuri lingkungan sepi dan tampak seperti tempat didalam film-film horror. Angin yang berhembus pun menambah kesan mistis disekitar Taeoh.

"Celem banget cih, kok Taeoh tiba-tiba tatut, apa taeoh pulang aja? Tapi kalau Taeoh pulang itu lebih celem" batin Taeoh berdebat

"Gak! Taeoh gak boleh takut.. Taeoh ini anak pemberani!" lanjut Taeoh

Kembali Taeoh pun melanjutkan langkah kaki kecil dengan mantap ia keluar dari gerbang rumahnya menyusuri trotoar jalan. Sesekali Taeoh menoleh kebelakang untuk berjaga-jaga takut jika ada hantu yang muncul seperti di dalam film-film.

Tiba-tiba mata Taeoh menangkap sebuah pergerakan aneh tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, sebuah tong sampah berukuran sedang bergerak-gerak dengam sendirinya. Perlahan Taeoh mendekati kotak sampah itu hati-hati.

"Taeoh gak takut, Taeoh gak takut.. Taeoh anak baik" bisik Taeoh pada diri sendiri

BRAGH!

Tiba-tiba kotak sampah itu terguling jatuh, membuat separuh isinya keluar dan Taeoh terkejut. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi Taeoh langsung menggendong koper kecilnya dan berlari.

"Haaaaantuuuuuuuuuu" teriak Taeoh

Taeoh memasuki sebuah halaman rumah yang berada di sebelah rumahnya. Disaat yang bersamaan seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu keluar dari tumpukan sampah dalam kotak sampah yang terjatuh itu.

"Miaww~"

Taeoh meletakkan kopernya asal di lantai teras rumah tersebut, dan dengan sekuat tenaga Taeoh langsung menggedor pintu rumah tersebut.

"Hallabeoji, Halmeoni.. Buka pintunya huweeeeee" teriak Taeoh

Dug!

Dug!

Dug!

"Hallabeoji, Halmeoni!!! Bukaaaa" teriak Taeoh lagi

Cekrek!

Pintu akhirnya terbuka menampilkan sosok pria manis dengan mata bulat sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya. Terlihat sekali pria itu baru bangun tidur.

"Huuwee Dio halmeoni.. Taeoh takut" rengek Taeoh sembari memeluk kaki pria bernama Dio itu

"E-eh? Taeoh kenapa malam-malam begini kau berada di luar hm?" tanya Dio sedikit kaget

Dio pun membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meraih Taeoh dalam gendongannya, Taeoh yang masih shock hanya diam dengan tubuh gemetar sembari memeluk Dio.

"Sayang ada siapa?" tanya seorang pria berwajah elegan meski baru bangun tidur yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya

"Ini Taeoh, Suho hyung.." jawab Dio

Pria bernama Suho itu menghampiri Dio, dan juga Taeoh. Ia menatap Taeoh bingung mengapa malam-malam bisa ada disini.

"Taeoh.. Kenapa malam-malam begini di luar?" tanya Suho sembari mengusap rambut Taeoh

"Taeoh kabur dari rumah, Taeoh mau nginep dicini aja" jawab Taeoh yang mulai tenang

Suho dan Dio saling berpandangan antara ingin tertawa dan juga kasian. Mengingat udara malam sangat dingin Suho dan Dio pun membawa Taeoh beserta koper pinknya kedalam rumah mereka.

Dio menurunkan Taeoh diatas sofa sementara ia sendiri duduk di sebelah kiri, dan Suho mengambil duduk di single sofa di dekat Dio.

"Nah.. Coba cerita pada Halmeoni kenapa Taeoh kabur?" tanya Dio dengan lembut

"Taeoh itu cebel halmeoni sama Hun daddy, dan Jongin mommy.. Bikes bikes bikea bikis kesel" jawab Taeoh dengan wajah gemas

"Lho? Memang daddy dan Mommy kenapa hm?" tanya Suho

"Meleka itu belicik telus cetiap malam, Taeoh jadi nda bica tidur" jawab Teoh sembari mempoutkan bibirnya

"Berisik? Apa mereka bertengkar?" tanya Dio mulai khawatir

"Nda.. Berisiknya ntu begini halmeoni, Ahh ahh cayaang lebih cepat aahh enakk yeeshh"

GUBRAGH!!

Single sofa yang ditempati Suho tiba-tiba saja terjungkal kebelakang, dan kepala Suho sukses menerima ciuman selamat malam dari lantai.

"Ya ampun sayang.." pekik Dio sembari menghampiri suami

"Tidak apa.. Tidak apa aku strong" ucap Suho sembari bangun dari posisi jatuhnya di bantu oleh Dio

Taeoh mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dengan polos melihat adegan jatuh sang kakek yang cukup terbilang elit itu. Sementara Dio beralih membenahi letak sofa agar suaminya bisa duduk kembali disana.

"Taeoh.. Apa mereka setiap hari begitu?" tanya Suho sembari duduk di sofanya kembali

"Hu'um Hallabeoji.. Terus nanti ni daddy bakal bilang juga ahh sempitth enak ahh" jawab Taeoh dengan polosnya

Suho dan Dio sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari sang cucu, mendadak kepala Suho menjadi pusing dan ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut menantunya yang bernama Sehun itu.

"Pernah juga mommy teliak, ahh sayang besal cekali milikmuhh lebih dalam lagihhh ahh~" lanjut Taeoh menjelaskan

"Sayang, ini tidak bisa di biarkan kalau begini terus nanti otak polos Taeoh tercemar" rengek Dio pada Suho

"Sudah sayang besok aku akan buat perhitungan pada Sehun" jawab Suho dengan background api berkobar-kobar

"Taeoh malam ini tidur dengan hallabeoji dan halmeoni ya?" ucap Dio lembut

"Tapi hallabeoji dan halmeoni nda belisik kan?" tanya Taeoh

"Tidak dong sayang, Taeoh bisa tidur nyenyak disini" jawab Suho sembari tersenyum lembut

"Hoooorrreeeeee" teriak Taeoh

Dio pun kembali menggendong Taeoh dan mengajaknya kedalam kamar di ikuti Suho dibelakangnya.

Keesokan paginya..

"Taeoh.. Mau sarapan pakai apa?" tanya Dio sembari mengambilkan nasi untuk cucunya itu

"Ayam goleng!!" pekik Taeoh

Pagi ini Suho tampak sangat sumringah, karena sudah jarang sekali rumah mereka terdengar suara anak kecil. Terakhir mendengarnya saat putra mereka yang bernama Kim Jongin berumur 7 tahun. Sekarang Kim Jongin sudah di pinang oleh anak pengusaha kaya bernama Oh Sehun dan tinggal di sebelah rumah mereka. Namun karena kesibukan masing-masing mereka sangat sulit untuk berkumpul bersama.

Tok Tok Tok..

Terdengar pintu rumah mereka di ketuk seseorang, Dio yang baru saja menyiapkan makanan untuk Taeoh segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Eomma, apa Taeoh ada disini?"

Pertanyaan prihal tentang Taeoh langsung menyapa Dio sesaat pintu terbuka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin putra semata wayangnya bersama sang suami Sehun yang menanyakan.

"Ya, dia didalam.." jawab Dio

"Astaga anak itu, membuatku khawatir saja" ucap Jongin sedikit lega

Tak lama Suho keluar sembari menggendong Taeoh, tampak Taeoh masih melahap paha ayam goreng dengan begitu semangat.

"Ayah, Ibu kenapa Taeoh bisa disini?" tanya Sehun sedikit takut karena Suho terbilang mertua galak

"Taeoh turun dulu ya~" ucap Suho sembari menurunkan Taeoh dari gendongannya

Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggang. Mendadak firasat Sehun menjadi tidak enak. Begitu pun Jongin yang sudah berfikir pasti ayahnya yang terkenal tegas itu akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Sayang bawa Taeoh ke dalam" perintah Suho pada Dio

Dio pun menggendong Taeoh kedalam rumahnya kembali, meninggalkan Suho, Sehun, dan Jongin di teras rumah. Aura hitam perlahan menguar dari tubuh Suho membuat Sehun mau pun Jongin mulai was-was.

"Sehun menantu ku yang paling baik~" ucap Suho sembari meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak Sehun

"I-iya ayah~" jawab Sehun gugup

"SAMPAI KAPAN KEMESUMAN MU ITU BERTAHAN HUH?!" bentak Suho sembari menjewer telinga Sehun

"A-Akh..ampun ayah ampun.." pekik Sehun sembari memegangi tangan Suho yang menarik telinganya

"Ayah ayah..jangan kasar pada Sehun" ucap Jongin mencoba membela suaminya

"DIAM JONGIN!" bentak Suho membuat Jongin diam seketika

Suho kembali fokus pada Sehun yang meringis menahan sakit pada telinganya, sebenarnya Suho ingin melakukan lebih dari ini, tapi ia tak ingin membuat Jongin menjadi membencinya nanti.

"SEHUN MESUM MU ITU HARUS DIKURANGI, KALAU INGIN MELAKUKANNYA KECILKAN VOLUME SUARANYA. KALIAN TIDAK KASIHAN DENGAN TAEOH? OTAK POLOSNYA BISA TERCEMAR KARENA KALIAN TAU" ucap Suho dengan penuh emosi lalu melepas jeweran di telinga Sehun

"Argh! Maksud ayah apa?" tanya Sehun sembari mengusap-usap telinganya

"Apa maksud ayah Taeoh mendengar_" ucap Jongin menggantung karena ragu

"Iya! Taeoh mendengar desahan kalian. Volume suara kalian tak bisa di kecilkan apa?! Taeoh masih kecil untuk mendengar suara seperti itu" ucap Suho

"Ma-maaf.. Kami kira Taeoh sudah tidur" lirih Jongin sembari menunduk

"Dia pasti terbangun karena kalian, bagaimana sih kalian sebagai orang tua. Kau! Sehun kurangi tingkat kemesuman mu itu" ucap Suho dengan nada membentak

"Tapi ayah semalam i_"

"Apa?! Kau mau mengelak huh?!" tanya Suho sembari memelototi Sehun

"T-tidak ayah" lirih Sehun kembali menunduk

"Sehun! Berdiri di halaman rumah dan angkat kaki kirimu, tangan kanan memegang telinga kirimu, tangan kiri memegang telinga kanan mu!" perintah Suho

"T-tapi A-ayah_"

"Lakukan Oh Sehun!" perintah Suho mutlak

Mau tak mau Sehun akhirnya mengikuti perintah sang ayah mertua. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman rumah mertuanya. Ia berdiri sesuai dengan arahan suho tadi di bawah matahari yang mulai tinggi.

"Ya tuhan dosa apa aku punya mertua galak seperti dia" batin Sehun

Sementara itu Jongin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sedih. Menyadari sang istri menatapnya Sehun pun tersenyum seolah memberi isyarat ia baik-baik saja. Melihat senyum Sehun padanya Jongin pun menunduk dengan wajah bersalah.

[Flashback]

"Sayang.. Ini sudah malam, kau harus tidur, lihat kantung mata mu itu" ucap Kai yang duduk di tempat tidur sembari menatap Sehun yang tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaan kantor di meja kerjanya yang berada di pojok kamar

"Sebentar sayang.. Sedikit lagi selesai" jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh pada Jongin

"Sedikit apanya? Itu masih setumpuk. Besok lagi" ucap Jongin jengkel

"Tidurlah duluan" jawab Sehun

Jongin mendengus kesal melihat suaminya yang worka holic itu. Ia pun memiliki sebuah ide yang menurutnya cemerlang. Di hampirinya Sehun lalu ia memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Sayang, aku tidak mau tidur sendiri" bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Sehun

"Sayang, jangan menggoda" ucap Sehun sembari meleoas pelukan Jongin dan tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya

Jongin tak kehabisan akal ia segera beralih kedepan Sehun dan sedikit menggebrak meja kerja Sehun membuat Sehun mendongak menatapnya. Dengan gerakan sensual Jongin memposisikan dirinya duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

"Jongin, hampir setiap malam kau menggoda ku. Aku tak mau ayah mu memarahi ku lagi dan mengatakan aku mesum" ucap Sehun sembari mengalihkan pandangannya

"Mereka tidak akan tau, kita kan sudah pisah rumah" jawab Jongin sembari menangkup pipi Sehun agar melihatnya

"Jongin, aku harus mengerjakan tugasku" ucap Sehun

Jongin tak merespon ucapa Sehun, justru iya kini menatap Sehun dengan tatapan nakal sembari membuka satu persatu kancing piamanya, tak lupa Jongin pun menggigit bibirnya sensual membuat Sehun dengan susah payah menelan air liurnya.

"Yakin kau lebih memilih pekerjaan di banding aku?" tanya Jongin sembari menyibak piyamanya

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tak bisa jalan dengan baik besok Oh Jongin!"

[Flashback End]

Sudah satu jam Sehun berdiri dihalaman rumah mertuanya, ditemani oleh Jongin yang sengaja memayunginya karena tak tega.

Sementara itu Taeoh duduk di teras rumah dengan sepiring paha ayam, Taeoh tampak begitu lahap menyantap makanan yang juga favorite Jongin.

"Mommy, dan Daddy mau?" tanya Taeoh sembari mengangkat satu paha ayam, "Beli sendiri la yao~" lanjut Taeoh dengan nada meledek sembari menggigit paha ayam goreng tersebut

"Untung anak!" batin Sehun Jongin kompak

THE END...


End file.
